Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by iluvdarts
Summary: This is a story about Catherine looking back over her life with Sara. Rated T due to FF relationship and Character Death. A little weepy so you may need some tissues Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT HAVE SIMPLY BORROWED THEM FOR MY OWN NON-PROFIT ENJOYMENT. NEITHER DO I OWN THE SONG 'SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW'.**

A/N: I had this story stuck in my head for quite sometime, months in fact but I never knew how to write it. It is another sad story so you may want some tissues near by. I hope that you like it none the less. Please read and review!

This story centres on an already established relationship between Sara and Catherine. It deals with a character death. It is written from Catherine's point of view.

No spoilers that I am aware of.

All mistakes are mine as my proof reader is busy at this moment in time.

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

I couldn't believe it. There was nothing else that they could do. The cancer was back and had become too advanced. I sat here holding her hand, both of us in a state of shock and sadness. I was barely taking in anything else that the doctor was saying about being able to keep the pain to a minimum in the last few months. I couldn't help thinking about the last 9 years of our lives.

I met Sara when she first came to Vegas and it was love at first sight. We both felt the mutual attraction and decided to make a go of it. The fact that Lindsey loved Sara too was a bonus, and Sara always wanted to include her in activities when we were first dating. Not wanting to leave her out like all my past relationships had.

We got married in a small ceremony a year later up in Niagara Falls, with just friends and family present. I was surprised that the whole of the night shift made it but knowing Grissom as well as I do I know that he pulled some strings to make it possible.

My mother took care of Lindsey whilst Sara and I went to Europe on our honeymoon for a few weeks.

Another year later and Sara and I decided that we wanted to add to our little family, and less than a year later, thanks to a good friend, we had a little bundle of joy in our arms. We had a beautiful baby boy, Joshua Adam Sidle-Willows. don't get me wrong, Sara's pregnancy hadn't been the easiest but when Joshua arrived we knew that it had all been worth it.

It was so wonderful to watch Sara with him, I knew that she would be a wonderful mother, I mean look how she was with Lindsey. It wasn't long before it became routine for Sara to sing him to sleep. She had a beautiful voice, and watching her there with him in her arms as she sang to him was one of my most treasured memories.

2 years later we decided once again to add to our little family. Imagine our surprise when we found out that Sara was carrying twins. Lindsey was ecstatic over the discovery that she would have 2 babies to help take care of. By now Lindsey was nearly 15 and she was such a blessing around the house.

This pregnancy was exceptionally hard on Sara, she was almost bed bound from the 3rd month of her pregnancy. Lindsey never once complained about having to help with the chores or taking care of her little brother.

During the 5th month of pregnancy Sara fell incredible ill, finding it hard to breathe she was rushed to the hospital. She was put through every test they could think of that would not harm the babies.

2 weeks later we found out the news. Sara had cancer, lung cancer to be precise. They wanted to deliver the babies early so that she could start treatment immediately but Sara, being as stubborn as she was, refused.

On one hand I knew that it would be better for the babies to stay inside a little longer but I didn't want to lose Sara either.

She promised me it would be alright, that she wasn't going to leave me.

The twins were born during Sara's 8th month of pregnancy. A little small but perfectly healthy and we were able to take them home a few days later.

We now had 4 children. Two girls and two boys. Lindsey, Joshua, Kieran and Sasha.

Sara started her Chemo a week later and despite how awful it made her feel she was always there to put the little ones to bed.

6 months later she was in remission.

Then it hit us, no more than 2 months ago. Sara had problems breathing again and I brought her to the hospital where tests were once again done. That leads us to where we are today. The cancer is back, and it is far too advanced for them to do anything for her, the treatment would just make her feel ill for the little time that she has left.

We were quiet the whole way home and as soon as we got in Sara headed straight for the bedroom. Lindsey, who had been minding the children, raised her eyebrows in question but I just shook my head to tell her I'd let her know later.

I was so proud of my little girl. Now sitting here at 18 years of age, watching over Joshua, nearly 6 and the twins who were 3. Lindsey was studying at university and was going to follow in Sara and my footsteps and become a CSI, already she was helping out in the labs during her holidays.

I made my way to the bedroom and found Sara curled up on the bed crying. I kicked off my shoes and pulled her into my embrace.

"I'm so sorry" she said

"about what?" I asked

"I promised you it would be alright, that I would never leave you" she replied crying again.

I just kissed her on the head and help her close, soothing away her tears, despite my own flowing down my face.

"it's ok baby, its not your fault, no-one could have known" I said "we've had a wonderful 9 years together and we are going to use what little time you have left spending it with the children and each other. We have enough money for us not to have to work"

"I love you so much Catherine" she said softly

"I love you too Sara" I replied giving her a soft kiss before pulling her back into my arms and soothing her into sleep.

Over the next few months we did so much with kids, making sure to capture everything on film and in pictures. Sara knew that the twins were too young to remember her when they grew up and I wanted to make sure they would have something to watch to see how much she loved them.

We had a blissful 4 months together. Although the pain was greater at times, Sara refused to give in. Then it happened, it was time. Sara knew it and I did. The kids were just getting ready for bed when I found Sara in the bathroom, coughing up blood as she leaned over the toilet.

I wanted to get an ambulance for her but Sara just shook her head. She wanted to sing the children to sleep one last time.

Sara was lying on the bed when I brought the twins through, followed by Joshua. Sara turned on her side, propping her head up with her arm, looking down at the little ones.

"I know that you wont remember this much" she said "but I just want you all to know that I love you so much. Never give up on your dreams, you never know what might happen."

Lindsey and I watched the scene from the doorway, holding each other as we softly cried.

Sara started singing as she lightly stroked the faces of our children.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Way up high,  
In the land,  
That I heard of once,  
Once in a lullaby,_

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Skies are blue,  
And the dreams,  
That you dare to dream,  
Really do come true,_

__

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me,  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me,_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me,  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me,_

_  
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams...that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true,  
If happy little bluebirds fly,  
Above the rainbow, why,  
Oh, why can't I?_

Her voice was so soft by the end but it never lost its purity.

Once the children were asleep, with Lindsey watching over them, I took Sara to the hospital, where in a few hours time she passed away peacefully with a smile upon her lips. As I watched her take her last breaths I knew that she would always be with me.

"I'll always love you Catherine" she said before closing her eyes.

"I'll always love you too" I said with the tears pouring down my face as I watched her slip away.

I got home in the morning, I sat in the car and watched the sun peaking out between the clouds, causing a rainbow to shine through the rain. I knew that Sara was no longer in pain now. I went inside and tried to explain to the little ones that their mommy was in heaven now.

That night was the first time that Sara didn't sing the children to sleep. Instead I watched Lindsey take up the role and although it wouldn't replace the hole that had been left with Sara's death I knew that Sara would be watching and smiling down upon her family.


End file.
